powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Freeze
The power to freeze completely anything. Advanced variation of Freezing. Opposite power of Ultimate Burning. Also Called * Absolute Freeze * Absolute Zero * Sub-Zero Manipulation * The Deep Freeze * Omni-Freeze Capabilities The user can freeze anything, from tangible targets, to intangible energy such as fire, or concepts such as time. They can drop the temperature to absolute zero, which is impossible by natural means, causing quantum effects; due to freezing at such otherwise impossible levels, breakdowns at atomic levels and superconductivity occur. Cold Immunity provides no defense against this ability and thawing of ice is more difficult, if not impossible. Applications * Freezing * Molecular Immobilization * Time Stopping Associations * Demon Ice Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Molecular Manipulation * Time Manipulation * Water Form Manipulation Limitations * Thawing may be difficult, if not impossible. This can be troublesome if the frozen is something large, such as time. Known Users Manga/Anime * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Jin Kisaragi (Blazblue) * Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) * Ur (Fairy Tail) * Silver Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Tokiya Mikagami (Flame of Recca) * Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima!: Magister Negi Magi) * Kyurem (Pokémon) * Celebi (Pokémon Adventures) * Black Alice/Bandersnatch (Project ARMS) * Irori (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) Literature/Animation * Ymir (Marvel Comics) * Marissa Electricidad/Ice Princess (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) * Jadis/White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) * Aurora (Winx Club) Known Objects * Demon's Extract (Akame Ga Kill!) * Tsumisumbri Mountains (Dragon Ball Z) * Jewel Ice Sheet (One Piece) * Crystal Heart (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) * Red Ice (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Gallery File:Mahapadma.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) using her Mahapadma to extend her ice abilities to freeze time and space. It's taxing nature allows her to do it only once a day. File:Hakka_no_Togame.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) using her Bankai, Hakka no Togame, which drops her bodily temperature to absolute zero, freezing everything within a great vicinity and causing them to crumble. File:Leviathan.png|Leviathan (Code:Breaker) burns away heat, and freezes the victim for eternity, to the point that even ability-resisting Rare Kinds are susceptible. File:Absolute_Freeze_Iced_Shell.png|Ur (Fairy Tail) used Iced Shell to transform her body and spirit into a virtually unmeltable block of ice to encase the victim for potentially eternity. File:Silver's_Ice_Powers.jpg|Silver's (Fairy Tail) Ice Demon Slayer Powers can freeze pretty much anything. File:Absolute_Zero.jpg|Tokiya (Flame of Recca) using his Absolute Zero to decrease water temperature to absolute zero, freezing anything he cuts. File:Kyurem_the_Ice_Dragon.png|Kyurem (Pokémon) possesses such powerful cold energy that it can freeze a large area with ice that cannot melt. File:Alice_Bandersnatch.png|Black Alice, also known as Bandersnatch (Project ARMS), is the Ice Queen who can freeze the world in absolute zero. File:Jadis_the_White_Witch.jpg|Jadis (The Chronicles of Narnia) magically freezing Narnia, leading to the Age of Winter that prevents time from flowing, causing Christmas to never arrive. Category:Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Temporal Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power